Hanasaki Tsubomi
Tsubomi is one of the official characters of the Pretty Cure franchise Her alter ego is , and her mascot is Chypre. Personality Tsubomi is a really shy and introverted girl and admits that she does not handle energetic people like Kurumi Erika very well, but loves flowers very much, and dreams of being a botanist. Because of her relationship and frequent visits with her grandmother, she has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Tsubomi has stated that she plans to change her personality now that she has started in a new school. Although still insecure, she is starting to speak out her mind and preferences. Together with the courage of Erika, Tsubomi is slowly but steadily changing to a more confident person. Appearance In her civilian form, Tsubomi has long curly dark red hair that reaches down past her waist. Her bangs are parted down the left side, and the ends curl inwards to frame her face. At the beginning of the series, her hair is worn in a single low ponytail, and she is never seen without her glasses. After Erika's makeover, Tsubomi wears her hair in low twintails secured with yellow flower-shaped hair ties, and only wears her glasses when in class or studying. Tsubomi's casualwear consists of a long-sleeved two-toned pink top with the number '7' on the back, light blue three-quarter skinny jeans and pink flats. She is also sometimes seen in a two-toned pink dress with long white sleeves, blue-green tights and dark pink low-heeled shoes. In school, she wears the standard issue uniform for girls. Cure Blossom has bright pink hair, styled in a high ponytail secured with a hot pink bow with a small flower on the middle. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her outfit is mainly light pink and white, with dark pink lining, and greatly resembles Marine's, with a few small differences. The bow at her chest is large, and her top is two-toned pink/white with shelled sleeves. Her arm protectors are double-layered, with a extra pink layer under the white. Her boots are knee-length, with light pink toetips, a dark pink sole, and small light pink flowers at the heels. As Super Cure Blossom, her entire outfit changes to a lighter shade of pink. Her hair is visibly longer, and the bow in her hair has gained a decorative metal piece of the Heartcatch! logo. The bow at her chest becomes larger as well, and the petals of her skirt are longer and sharper-looking, with two extra long coattail-like petals at the back. Her arm protecters extend up past her elbow and becomes full-fingered gloves. Her boots also extend up to mid-thigh length, with larger flowers at the heels. As Cure Rainbow Blossom, her outfits retains most of the elements from her orignal outfit. Her hair becomes a lighter shade of pink. The sleeves of her top gain additional feathery layers, and the number of pink petals on her skirt increases as well, with 3 extra long petals at the back. She also has a small pair of golden wings on her back. Cure Blossom "The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" 大地に咲く一輪の花、キュアブロッサム！ "Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyua Burossamu!" is the Tsubomi's Pretty Cure alter ego. Unlike the former Pretty Cure-duos in the franchise, Tsubomi does not need to be together with her partner, Erika, to transform. Tsubomi transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Although she is at first unable to control the enormous strength and power Pretty Cure possesses, Tsubomi later declares that she will learn to control it to help Erika. After witnessing the Desertrian destroying some flowers, Blossom's rage allows her to fully control her powers, and with the guidance of Chypre and Coffret, can use the attack Pink Forte Wave and, together with Marine, she can use Floral Power Fortissimo. Fanon Descriptions Hanasaki Tsubomi:Caramelangel714|Caramelangel714 Hanasaki Tsubomi:Pinga Bird|Pinga Bird Hanasaki Tsubomi:Rispba|Rispba Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Official Cures Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Cures Category:Heartcatch! Characters